


the silence of the stars and of the sea

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blackmail, Community: sga_kinkmeme, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>John/Rodney, sexual slavery, dubcon, humiliation. Rodney threatens to go back to Earth. John will do anything to make him stay, and Rodney's not above taking advantage.(<a href="http://sga-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5311.html?thread=846271#t846271">prompt</a>)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the silence of the stars and of the sea

"So why the hell should I stay in Atlantis?" Rodney snapped in conclusion to a long rant, and waved a hand to the side in derision. "Back on earth people would recognize my genius. They'd line up to suck my dick to keep me happy." He turned a narrow-eyed glare on John. "In Pegasus I get dumped by two girlfriends and have sexual frustration up to here," he raised his hand sharply to eyebrow level, "and what's the _point_ of having a gay best friend who's never _once_ been interested in my dick?"

"Hey," John said, feigning hurt to cover that Rodney's words actually did sting. "I'd totally suck your dick if it meant you'd stay."

"Yeah, right," Rodney said, scoffing.

So John walked over, unzipped Rodney's pants, and went to his knees. Of course he'd thought about Rodney's dick over the years: Rodney's, Ronon's, Radek's, Lorne's, Caldwell's, Chuck's, pretty much everyone's except for Ford's, because John felt that'd be wrong, skeevy chain-of-command issues, not to mention the age gap. In John's head he was the king of cocksucking, it was like his superpower, and it gave him control over his conquests that he magnanimously refused to misuse. The men he fucked were grateful for that, in his fantasies.

In real life, John wasn't much one for having sex with other people. He hadn't blown anyone he knew since that time with the Ancients in Atlantis and Mitchell being nice and John wanting to be nice back. It had screwed things up. This was going to screw things up even more, John knew, from his friendship with McKay to his already-protesting knees. But he tried to make it good, swallowing as much of Rodney's thick cock as he could, one hand braced on Rodney's hip. Rodney was either selfish or he watched too much porn, because he pulled John's hair, yanking him forward onto his dick, and told him to _fucking take it_.

 _Big surprise Jennifer left you_ , John thought, eyes watering, scalp burning, jaw starting to ache. He changed tactics, sucking harder and using his tongue, the tricks he used to get a blowjob over fast.

Rodney didn't give any warning, just fucked into John's mouth in hard fast jabs until he came. He shouted and pulled John's hair, and John swallowed because he didn't have a choice.

John stood and zipped Rodney up, and Rodney stared at him, face flushed and with sweat dampening his hairline. "For that I might stick around," Rodney said, and John said, "Well, all right, then."

Back in his room, John tried to jerk off, but even though he'd been hard practically the whole time he'd been on his knees, he couldn't manage to come. He gave up and took a shower, and got in bed, and tried to forget about what a shitty evening it had been.

Rodney, however, didn't forget. Rodney, in fact, went so far as to draw up a schedule.

"You want me to -- " and John couldn't make himself say the words in his office, even though he was alone, no witnesses but the paperwork -- "twice a week?"

"For starters," Rodney said. "Why? If that's going to be a problem for you, the Daedalus hasn't left yet."

"Usually guys bring me flowers and chocolates," John muttered, and dug through his inbox for the last stack of post-it notes.

"No," Rodney said. "They don't." He smirked at John, and John went a little cold, wondering what Rodney knew, how much _research_ Rodney had done on just how gay John was. "Tomorrow evening, then, Colonel." He turned and left, and John thought, _well, this is romantic_ , and then he thought decisively, _I'm never going to let him fuck me._

His plan was to be so good with his hands and his mouth that Rodney wouldn't want anything more. John got the sense that Rodney thought of him sexually as a convenient toy and not as a person; even if Rodney had never been with a guy before, which John thought was true, he should have figured out that John wasn't getting any pleasant distracting orgasms out of their arrangement. Most likely was that that Rodney didn't care.

But when John wasn't reporting for scheduled blowjobs, Rodney didn't act any different than he had before Jennifer. They still went on missions, they raced cars and played games, they ate meals together and babysat Torren and watched dumb movies. Rodney's post-breakup bitterly-cutting sarcasm and foul temper abated. John told himself that he'd done good.

Which was why it was such a slap in the face when John showed up ready to suck dick for half an hour and was told to drop his trousers and bend over the desk.

"No," John said, feeling his back go stiff and his shoulders tighten. "What do you think this is?"

Rodney stared him down. "This is you, keeping me happy. You can either keep arguing until it dawns on you that I can destroy your career and your credibility and leave you alone with the ruins of your life, or you can shut your mouth and bend over."

John breathed hard, considering option C, punching Rodney right in his stupid mouth. Then he undid his pants slowly with fingers that shook with rage. He curled his fingers around the edge of the desk, one hand on either side of the chair, and stared down at the dull silver sheen of Rodney's laptop. He expected fingers, but what he got was lube dripping down his crack and the hard push of something blunt against his hole. He wanted to tell Rodney he was doing it all wrong -- because seriously, Rodney didn't know everything about everything, _obviously_ \-- and then Rodney twisted whatever it was and it slid inside John, and then it _vibrated_.

"Pull your pants up," Rodney said, and John heard him take a step back. "Then do what you always do." John had a little trouble understanding what Rodney was saying over the roar of arousal. "Try not to lose it in there," Rodney added. "You probably don't want Keller to have to dig her vibrator out of your ass. I hear that's embarrassing."

"No shit," John said, and straightened very slowly. He could reach down and snag the waistband of his pants with his fingertips without bending over, which was good. Rodney had used too much lube, and John had to clench to keep the toy from sliding out. On a regular date, this would normally be when John and his partner would start cracking up and goofing off and telling bad sex stories. But this wasn't fun sex, and John told his dick that as he jerked his underwear up to hide the fact that he was hard.

Kneeling on Rodney's damn floor was an experience, and sucking Rodney's cock made John clench down on the vibrator. His body was reacting like he was getting fucked, like this wasn't about Rodney's stupid overactive libido, like it was just fine for John to come with Rodney's dick in his mouth and plastic up his ass and his face hot with humiliation. John had to shut his eyes and breathe through the orgasm, trying to control the way he shook. He didn't want to make noise, but he did. Rodney said, "Hah," and fucked John's mouth harder.

If Rodney had cared, he would have let John take the vibrator out or at least turn it off, because the stimulation was painful now. Probably Rodney didn't know that. John worked hard to get Rodney off quickly, come getting all over his face when he pulled off, and fled to the bathroom.

He was really glad the Ancients didn't believe in bathroom mirrors. Their water-fountain-style toilets were pretty good for post-sex cleanup, except that for some reason Rodney had the water temperature set to _numbing cold_. John flushed the condom from the vibrator down the waste hole and left the toy lying there on the floor. Let Rodney pick it up, he thought, or trip over it. Stupid spoiled bastard.

Rodney nearly fell off a cliff on their next mission -- flying lizards were involved, not wishful thinking, even though John still felt guilty. Then Rodney rebuilt an Ancient shield to protect the local village from the damn lizards, not to mention the Wraith, working with a huge white bandage taped over the nasty scrape on his forehead.

Even though it wasn't a scheduled date night, John dropped by Rodney's room after dinner, just to check up on him. Rodney had two bandaids on his face now but still looked vulnerable, as if all the panic wasn't out of his system yet. John had brought the Naked Gun series on a flash drive -- he secretly thought Leslie Nielson was hot, and thought about his dick -- and they were halfway through the first movie when Rodney said, "I want to fuck you."

John paused the movie. Rodney was already getting up, taking out lube and condoms and stripping, so John took off his pants and lay down on the bed. Rodney told him to roll over and get up on his knees, which John did. Just like with the vibrator, he didn't do anything to John before just shoving in on a tide of slick and expecting him to be able to take it. Which John could; he prided himself on his ability to take just about anything done to his body. He'd been tortured to death, after all, he could handle sex, a buddyfuck, he could push his ass up and force himself to relax and let Rodney's thick cock open him so wide he might not ever remember closed again. He could breathe through the discomfort until it turned to a kind of pleasure, and then he could make it good.

Sex was good, people liked sex, usually. Rodney liked sex, and the more sex Rodney had the less immediate the danger of Rodney disappearing forever. Sometimes John wanted Rodney to disappear forever. But he didn't think about that now, he just shifted his weight so he could grab his dick with one hand and jerk off.

He tried not to come before Rodney, but he did, and Rodney said, "I can't believe you get off on this." He sounded like his lip was curling in derision, and John dropped his forehead to his arm and panted open-mouthed. He didn't have anything to say to that. Rodney took his time about coming. When he finally did, it was with his fingers digging into John's sides so hard John could feel the nails biting his skin. John nearly protested that hey, he had enough scars there, thank you, but he didn't.

"So all this?" Rodney sat up and waved a hand at the bed and at John, too limp to move and cover his nakedness. "What made you think starting something like this would be a good idea?"

John was mostly asleep, or else he would have kept his damn mouth shut. "You were my best friend," he heard himself say, as if from very far away. "I couldn't lose you."

"Huh," Rodney said. After a minute, he put one hand awkwardly on John's shoulder and patted once. The touch made John's skin crawl, and he thought angrily, it's too late for kindness, we're lightyears beyond that, and _Oh, God, how do I make this stop?_

Rodney made him get up and clean up and then change the sheets while Rodney took a shower, and John didn't know what it meant that he wasn't dismissed, or that he didn't just leave. He got back into bed with Rodney. Rodney turned the lights out.

John wasn't thinking about any of that in the morning when Rodney woke him up by rolling him over and sliding his dick into John's sore and swollen hole. John just arched into the pain, and thought about nothing, not even the best friend he used to have.


End file.
